A Change Of Weather
by DodgersMutant
Summary: Mark Mardon, otherwise known as Weather Wizard, suddenly finds himself as the latest addition for Task Force X. He sees it as a chance to finally get to use his powers again but what he doesn't see it as is a chance to find someone that would greatly alter his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This was originally posted over on but I decided to add it here as well as I wish to return to FanFiction!**

Increasing the members of Task Force X was vital for Amanda Waller. After the events of Midway City involving Enchantress and Incubus, she knew a new addition to her team was highly needed. Slipknot was a lost cause as he was killed before the mission ever truly began for attempting to escape. The Enchantress was dead thus rendering June Moone useless and El Diablo was still recovering from his near death experience in fighting Incubus. The latter was still in the infirmary wing of Belle Reve but kept under a lot of surveillance.

Amanda had a lot of choices to pick from. Vigilantes, assassins, metahumans. It was all to her choosing. But as one of her metahumans was dead and the other was still healing, she decided that would be her best choice. And so, she scoured for a metahuman whom she could manipulate and slowly ease into the team with her other miscreants.

Iron Heights Penitentiary had recently opened up a separate wing solely for metahuman prisoners. They each had a special cell to contain them if need be while most had power canceling cuffs, courtesy of Cisco Ramon from Star Labs. It was here that Amanda dug through files, searching for the perfect addition to her team.

Mark Mardon ended up being the prime candidate. He was better known as the Weather Wizard with the ability of atmokinesis which allowed him to manipulate and control the weather around him. He was somewhat sane hence he wouldn't be a problem in the mental department. He was what the team vitally needed.

With a few quick calls and a few strings pulled, Amanda managed to get Mark Mardon's transfer in order. He was rendered unconscious in Iron Heights with the use of a syringe and the correct medicine before being cuffed with regular cuffs, that were placed besides the power rendering ones, and placed inside a chopper with a direct route to Belle Reve.

Amanda also managed to get her hands on a copy of the Weather Wand, a device that would allow her to render Mardon's powers useless. Although in his hands, it would enhance his abilities but he wasn't going to get his hands on the wand anytime soon.

Star Lab had made a copy for Iron Heights in case it was needed and now that same wand was in Amanda's hands. She currently held the slim device that reminded her of a compact lightsaber in both hands, manicured fingers running along its cold metal surface.

When she lifted her gaze to the chair before her, she put on her best smile. A sinister smile of one who could easily kill another without batting a single eyelid.

Mardon was chained to the chair by the waist and ankles with a long metal chain that would keep him in place. A strand of the chains ran up to the cuffs around his wrists that were placed besides the glowing cuffs that would render his power unusable. He was coming to, blinking groggily and wincing at the bright sunlight that fell across his face from the slim windows on the wall behind Amanda. His chains rattled as he shifted in the chair, cursing the sunlight that blinded him.

"For a man kept locked up in a cell, you sure don't appreciate the chance of sunlight." Amanda spoke, a humorless chuckle following.

Blinking, Mardon squinted his green eyes at her then glared. "I believe I have you to thank for being knocked out in the first place."

"Indeed you do." Amanda responded as she moved to stand closer to the man, her hands visibly tightening on the wand between her fingers.

"Wand ain't necessary. These cuffs won't allow me to do anything." Mardon replied as he lifted his arms for her to see.

"Oh, I'm aware. But those cuffs can be removed on certain occasions which is why I'll be needing this."

Narrowing his eyes, he grunted. "And why would you even think of removing my cuffs? Aren't you aware of what I can do?"

"Ah, yes. Mark Mardon, the Weather Wizard. I know exactly who you are." Amanda smiled once more then moved to settle into the chair opposite the metahuman, crossing a leg over the other.

As she sat, Mardon took the time to look around the room before meeting the woman's gaze. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"My name is Amanda Waller and you are at Belle Reve, a penitentiary made specifically to house my assets. I have recruited you for a team I have assembled, Task Force X."

"Hold on a second, you 'recruited' me? What? Is this some sort of little group you supposedly run to do your bidding for you?" Mardon spat, clearly unimpressed and unamused.

"You're smarter than I presumed." Waller responded with a chuckle. "Yes, I already have this group assembled with prominent members. I will simply be adding you to the ranks."

"And what if I don't want to be part of your stupid little group?" With a glare, Mardon leaned forward to convey his clear annoyance.

"Would you prefer to be locked up in Iron Heights? Or would you rather spend time here and be called on for missions where you finally remove those cuffs and show everyone just what you can do?" Amanda's face remained impassive as she tapped her fingernails along the wand in her hands.

This statement silenced Mardon as he mulled over her words. He had missed the raw strength he felt when he used his abilities. Had missed the creations he unfolded with a single thought and a simple wave of his hand. He felt weak with the power blocking cuffs around his wrists, felt as if his power was slipping from his fingers.

Amanda smiled as if reading his thoughts. She knew he would agree to her demands, just as the others had.

"Your role here is simple. You will be kept locked in your cell but will be fed, have shower privileges, and rare opportunities of being allowed out when called upon. When a new mission presents itself, Task Force X will be assembled and let loose wherever the problem is. You will be lead by Colonel Rick Flag who you must listen to at all times unless I say otherwise." Amanda explained as she rose to her feet and motioned to the wall behind her where a picture of Rick Flag was displayed.

"I'm assuming there's a catch to the limiting of my powers?" Mardon finally spoke after a few seconds of processing her words.

"The cuffs will remain on you while you are contained and transferred. They will be removed during missions but Flag will have access to the Weather Wand in case you get any ideas." Amanda rose the metal wand simply before grinning broadly.

"Not to mention the fact that a nano bomb was implanted in your neck while you were out. Try to remove it, try to escape, try to step out of line and that bomb will go off, killing you effectively."

At this, Mardon snarled and rose his hands up to his neck, a rather challenging task with the chains around his wrists. His fingers clawed at his flesh as if he could feel where the imprint of the chip was before he dropped both arms to his lap.

"Anything else?" He hissed between tightly clenched teeth.

Waller continued to smile. "I expect you to be on your best behavior. Respect me, respect Flag, and respect your team members for they will be who you will have to work with for the next years."

"And is there a chance I get to leave anytime soon?" The man arched a brow. The chances were slim but he wanted to know.

"Every mission you complete is another ten years removed from your prison sentence."

"Let me guess," Mardon began with a sneer. "I was just given a very high prison sentence."

"Right on the money," Waller responded before turning her gaze to the guards assembled by the doorway.

"Take Mr. Mardon to his cell." She said to them before meeting his gaze once more. "You will spend the night in your cell. Tomorrow morning, you will get to meet your teammates for the first time and you will get to show them what you bring to the table."

With a grin, Mardon rose to his feet once the soldiers removed the chain locking him to the chair. "What a joy to look forward to," He muttered sarcastically before letting himself be lead out of the room.

Once she was alone, Amanda turned to her desk and gently placed the weather wand upon it. Picking up a file, she shuffled quickly through it before pressing down on a button upon her phone.

"Yes, Ms. Waller?" The voice on the other end asked. A measly guard who was always called upon to send messages back and forth.

"Send in Flag. It's time he learns who his new team member will be." Smiling devilishly, Amanda turned to face the door, file still in hand.

Today had been a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick Flag was impressed by what he read in Mark Mardon's file. After taking the file from Amanda Waller, he returned home where he grabbed a beer from the fridge then sat on the couch to read through the extensive file.

He learned about Mark and his younger brother, Clyde. He learned of the particle accelerator that gave them both their abilities that made them metahumans. He learned of the bank robberies they had done before the big change. He learned of Clyde's death and Mark's vengeance that lead him to wanting to kill Joe West which placed him in the path of The Flash. He learned about his extensive record of breaking out of prison and wreaking havoc.

Most impressive were the abilities Mardon had been given. He could control the weather such as create strong wind currents, summon electricity, and even make it snow. Rick had found himself widening his eyes as he had read through the file the night before.

He was now in Belle Reve, waiting in the wide gathering room where the rest of the team would be brought in after breakfast. Waller had ordered him to gather everyone in the room so that they could become acquainted with their new team member. He had to admit he was rather curious on how the others would react to him. Besides the pictures provided in the file, Rick hadn't seen the man in real life and he wondered if he looked any different now.

A good amount of guards were already assembled in the large room, flanking the walls as they awaited the commotion that would soon follow.

As if on cue, the doors opened to reveal a wheelchair bound Chato. Flag frowned upon seeing him as he believed the pyrotechnic needed as much rest as possible but Waller wanted every squad member assembled to meet their newest recruit. Chato offered a small smile as his wheelchair was brought to a halt before him by the guard that had pushed him in.

"Chato! Rick!" The bubbly voice of Harley filled the room as she was lead in, flanked by six guards. She seemed to not notice them as she bounded over to the chair placed before her.

Growling followed suit as Croc was brought in by even more guards. He was strapped to a dolly with a muzzle secured around his face and had the most guards surrounding him as he was brought in. Eyes flicking around the room, he soon met Rick's gaze and cocked a brow.

Rick simply nodded before glancing towards the door as the last two members were brought in. Floyd was asking a million questions as he was lead inside, curious as to why he was lead out of his cell. Digger was yelling obscenities as he struggled against the hold the guards had on him. Rick was surprised when Katana walked in next, silent as ever and emotionless.

"Yo Flag! Care to explain what we're doing here?" Floyd called out with an arch of his brow.

Nodding, Rick moved his gaze across the room, meeting the eyes of every member of the squad before he spoke. "Waller decided to surprise us with another member for the group."

Harley squealed in delight as she began to bounce up and down in her chair. "Ooh! Who is it? Who is it? Do we know them?"

"You mean we have to deal with another one of these punks?" Floyd made a face.

"Hey! Like you aren't terrible?" Boomer replied as he turned to scowl at the marksman.

Rick opened his mouth to speak when the doors opened once more and a group of guards lead in a new inmate. All squad members turned to look and found themselves studying the new face that was brought in.

Mark Mardon was tall, lean, built of sinewy muscles, and handsome as hell. He had bright green eyes, sun kissed skin, and a head full of light brown hair. He walked in with an air of confidence and a small smirk upon his lips.

Harley let out a loud whistle as she followed Mark's entrance with wide eyes and a smile. "Heeeellloooo handsome!"

A deep chuckle rumbled out of Mark's chest as the guards lead him to stand closest to Rick. Once the guards had stepped away, Mark flexed his shoulders before turning his attention to those in the room. He took time looking every member up and down before turning to look at Flag.

"You're the leader, right?" He asked with a tilt of his head and a wry smile.

Digger let out a loud laugh and Floyd joined in before speaking. "That's what he likes to think!"

Flushing a deep shade of red, Rick glared at the two laughing men before meeting Mark's gaze. "Yeah, you could say that."

Before any more chatter could happen, the soft clicking of heels filled the room as Amanda Waller entered in a crisp violet suit. Moving to the head of the room, she stood a few inches away from Flag and allowed the silence to pass for several moments before she spoke.

"This is Mark Mardon, otherwise known as Weather Wizard, and he is going to be joining Task Force X as a much needed replacement."

Waller barely had time to get that sentence out as Digger burst into loud laughter upon hearing Mark's moniker. All eyes flew to him but none matched Mark's clear anger.

"What's so funny?" He questioned as he narrowed his eyes.

"What kind a name is Weather Wizard? Do you have a wand or something? Did you have to go to Hogwarts to get that name?" Digger bellowed out as he kept chortling.

Mark's face flushed in anger especially at the fact that a wand did exist but wasn't necessarily his. Taking a threatening step forward, he was quickly stopped by Waller who rose a single hand and met his gaze.

"Perhaps you should show Mr. Harkness what you can do and that might just shut him up."

Digger immediately fell silent as Mark smirked that famous smirk of his. "It would be my pleasure."

The group was lead outside to an enclosed area where a clear view of the swamplands beyond the gate were visible to all. Mark was placed at the front of the group next to Flag and Waller.

Flag held the console for the bomb detonation in his hands while Waller kept a firm grip on the weather wand. When she had first pulled it out, Digger and a few other of the group members had begun to snicker but were quickly silenced with a glare from her.

"Now remember Mardon, try and pull a stunt and Flag here will let the bomb go off." Waller warned him before giving a nod to a nearby guard.

Cautiously, the guard approached him and undid the power canceling cuffs around his wrists. Once they were off, the guard, Flag, and Waller took a step back and awaited what was to come next.

Mark ran both hands over his wrists and smiled for he finally felt free in that single moment. Taking a step forward, he rolled his shoulders then extended both arms before him, flicking his wrists back and forth.

A strong gust of wind suddenly swept across the field, cold enough to cause every single person to shiver. Curling in his fingers, Mark watched as slender tornados descended from the heavens and twirled about once they touched the ground. Several gasps and exclamations of surprise sounded from behind him, encouraging him to do more.

Tightening both hands into fists, he lifted them to the sky before bringing them down in a quick arc. A bright flash of lightning exploded across the sky followed by a second then a third.

With a squeeze and twirl of his fists, snow began to fall from the sky. It was a white flurry that quickly covered the land before vanishing with a release of his fists.

Turning to face the group, Mark smiled when he saw different reactions. They all were looking at him in awe and in complete admiration.

Meeting Digger's gaze, Mark smirked. "Care to make fun of me again?" As he said this, he twiddled two fingers causing another lightning bolt to light up the sky.

Digger jumped as his eyes widened, never once looking away from the other.

"Enough." Waller called out causing the guard to approach Mark so that he could place the cuffs back onto his wrists.

"As I said before, Mardon is now part of the team and I expect you all to treat him as such."

Once the message had sunk in for everyone, they all were returned to their respective cells. But none felt as elated as Mark who was always filled with an unimaginable high after using his ability. How he missed it so and how he would grow to miss it as the days passed and he found himself trapped yet again in another cell.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since Mark Mardon arrived in Belle Reve. Two weeks since he was last outside, using his powers out in the open air. Two weeks of being locked away in a dark and cold cell.

Two utterly boring weeks.

Mark had managed to keep up with a routine during that entire time. He awoke when the sunlight streamed through the small window above his bed and warmed his skin. He then stretched before doing a few pushups and sit ups.

Breakfast was served approximately an hour after he awoke. The food was often different but always cold, stale, and stomach upsetting. After only eating half of the contents on the tray, he would do a few more stretches before turning to the punching bag in the corner and working on it for about two hours.

At the end of that, his hands were always bruised and his knuckles were swollen. He would be drenched in sweat and breathing rather heavily. He then took an hour to rest where he lay on the cold floor and wrapped his hands in wet toilet paper as he didn't quite have rags.

After rest, he would be back on his feet and his workout would continue. More stretches, a few yoga poses -that were quickly done as he was embarrassed about knowing them-, more pushups, situps, jumping jacks, a bit of running in place, and then back to the punching bag.

Another hour of rest and then he was doing squats before doing upper body work. He would lean forward with his hands on the edge of his bed and began to do pushups in this position. After only thirty minutes of them, he would stand on top of his bed and peer outside through the window.

All he would see was a barren swamp wasteland. It wasn't much to look at but it made him relax after a long day of simply working out. Just the sight of the outside world only raised his craving to be free.

Dinner arrived shortly thereafter and was the only meal he ate fully. He scarfed down the tasteless food, stomach growling for food after the rigorous workout he had all day. He then would lay upon the cold cell floor and awaited the guards who would take him to his shower.

They would cuff him, lead him down to the showers, and he would be allowed to wash away a day's worth of grime and sweat before tugging on clean clothes. Some days he was alone in the showers, other days a few of the other male squad members were there as well.

Mark never said much to them and neither did they. A simple nod as a greeting would do before all averted their eyes and got to work on cleaning themselves off thoroughly.

None of them made him feel uncomfortable as he was used to showering in front of other men from stints he used to do in jail. The only one who ever truly made him feel slightly uneasy had to be Boomerang.

The Aussie seemed to always have a dirty look in his eyes and was the only one Mark had caught watching him as he showered. The first time it had happened the man had simply smiled, showing off his mouth filled with white and silver teeth. The next few times his eyes had dared to wander lower and Mark responded to it by baring his teeth in pure annoyance. Digger would chuckle and then look away, whistling loudly for all to hear.

Mark wasn't sure how to feel about the situation. The man was probably just insane and found pleasure in making others feel uncomfortable. Perhaps he wanted to intimidate the metahuman and make him worry about the new squad he had been forced into.

Mark would simply shrug it off and finish his shower before being escorted back to his cell. Back in the confines of his own dimly lit abode, he would watch the night sky through the window before turning in for bed.

The following morning would be another similar routine. The only difference would be whether he got a good amount of sleep or not. Plenty of rest or not, he was always up with the sun.

It was on the second day of his third week in Belle Reve that his daily routine was interrupted. He had just started his second workout when the uncommon chattering of guards assembling outside his door filled the air.

Tugging his shirt back on, Mark positioned himself before his bed and crossed both arms over his chest. When the door opened, guards swarmed in and immediately pinned him to the floor rather roughly, scraping his cheek against the rough cement floor. Cuffing him, the guards then pulled him to his feet and began to lead him down the hallway.

"Care to explain where we're headed, gentlemen?" Mark questioned, casting sideway glances at each and every one of them.

None answered so the metahuman simply observed his surroundings as he was lead down long and winding hallways. They finally stopped before a wide set of double doors which only increased Mark's curiosity.

The guards took a long while unlocking the doors before pulling him inside. The immense room was designed into a sparring room with large padding covering the floors. A quick look about and Mark could see that the rest of the squad was there.

"Now that we're all here, what exactly are we doing here?" Floyd voiced the question all had been wondering.

"I thought it would be a good idea to have daily sparring between all of us so that we not only have interactions with another but so that we are also prepared for missions." Rick explained as he motioned for the guards to unchain everyone.

When that had been done, they all gathered on the mats as Rick assessed each before partnering them.

"Harley with Katana. Diablo and Croc. Boomer and Mark. Floyd, you're with me."

Blinking, Mark turned to face the Aussie and found the man staring back with a wide grin.

"Ready to spar sweetheart?" Digger called out as he moved over to another mat to give everyone else space.

Following after him, Mark removed his shirt to match Digger's tank top clad form and smirked.

"Bring it."


End file.
